YuGiOh GX: Eye to Eye
by ElderWraith
Summary: When Dante Morion and Valary Cain head to DA, they find themselves rather violently hitting off against the rest of thestudents there. Along with their friends, can they make it through the year without Dante killing the rest of the students? OC DA fic.


YuGiOh: GX – Eye to Eye

Chapter One: The Entrance Exams

**  
A/N: Hey all! ElderWraith here, with my first fic on the site…not the first that I've WRITTEN, but the first I'm offering for public viewing. Some of the other stuff I've done…I had to burn. Stupid temporary FFV fixation…Anyway, it's yet another OC-centric Duel Academy! Woo!

….maybe not that exciting, but I promise, I'll keep it going as long as I can (Even if I update weirdly) and try to keep user-created cards to a minimum. Also, if anyone has any OC ideas, send them in through a pm, I'm gonna need a HUGE cast for this. Constructive criticism is welcome, as long as it actually gives advice, not: /facepalm this story sucks I'm not reading it anymore. If it's bad, tell me WHY. Thank you.

Anyway, I'm not going to have any high-fantasy stuff like some of the other OC-centric fics, just your general High School drama stuff. I think. I might change my mind later on though.

…Time to stop rambling. On with the story! Enjoy! I do not own YuGiOh. Unfortunately. I do own all of the characters at this point of time, though.

Dante Morion was awoken by a young girl literally jumping on his chest.

"Come on big brother, we're going to miss the entrance exams!" Valary Cain frowned, sitting on him. "It's our one chance to get out of this dump."  
Dante breathed in, and counted backwards from ten. "It's hard to sit up when you're STANDING ON MY CHEST!" The redhead roared, causing Valary to jump backwards in surprise…off of the bed.

"Ouchie…"  
Dante groaned, and headed to the bathroom, passing a few other kids along the way.

"Good luck Dante!"  
"If you get in, we'll miss you and Val!"

Dante groaned and took his shower. He hated living in an orphanage. Valary refused to be taken in by anyone without Dante and, well, who'd want a teenage boy cluttering the place up? Evidently none of the citizens of Domino City…He thought dryly as he stepped out. Valary was waiting for him, holding his bag as well. Dante scooped it up, and the two got on the bus.

"Excited, Dante?" Valary asked, bouncing. "We're sooo gonna ace this test!"

Dante forced a smile. It looked unnatural on the teen's serious face. "If you say so…"  
The bus grounded to a stop, and the two headed in. It looked strange: The serious and tall 15-year-old boy accompanying an abnormally short and apparently hyper 14-year old girl. The red hair didn't help much either. The two got redirected to the written exam, where they waited outside for the last group to finish. Dante groaned, but met the eyes of a pale blue-haired girl across the hall, who nodded at him, her face serious. Dante nodded back, and averted his eyes. Valary filed away this encounter for future reference, along with the girls twin brother, who was now glaring at Dante before the girl hit him over the head.

"Stop being so overprotective, Eddy."

"C'mon Liz! He was-"  
"Oh, shut up, Eddy." 'Liz' sighed as they walked into the written exam. Eddy's mouth opened and closed a few times, before he shook his head and went to sit down. After around 30 minutes, the students filed out and headed to the stands to watch the practical duels. Valary craned her neck to try and see the duels better.

"Ooh, look, Red-Eyes!"  
Dante looked over to the arena she'd gestured to, and sighed. Sure, the kid had a red-eyes, but those two traps looked pretty convincing, and judging by the monsters on the field he was 90% sure that the proctor was running a counter fairy deck. All it would need is one Negate Attack, and then the ball would be rolling in the proctor's favor.

"My money's on the proctor" The girl from before said, sitting next to them. "It's an obvious Counter Fairy deck, and one of those has to be a Negate Attack or similar."  
Dante grunted. "Exactly what I was thinking." He turned to her. "Dante Morion."

"Elizabeth Howard. Call me Liz." The girl said, shaking his hand. Sure enough, in a few turns the Proctor had won the duel and left the kid staring confused. "Just goes to show strong monsters aren't everything…"

Dante nodded. "Effects are really needed. What's the use of running a Red-Eye deck if you're not going to grab a Darkness Dragon or Metal Darkness Dragon? There's none. He wasn't running anywhere near fast enough to stand a chance."  
Suddenly, Liz was called down for her own duel at the same time her brother, Eddy, was called. Dante glanced down at them, and after seeing Liz head for the Counter Fairy proctor, he decided to watch Eddy's match instead. Valary pouted.  
"I was hoping we'd go next…"  
Dante smirked. "We'll get there sooner or later, Val, don't worry."

**  
Eddy Howard glanced at his proctor.

"Who're you, then?"  
The Proctor, a man with black hair and blue eyes, glared at him.

"I am Professor Tomelty, your proctor, young man." He stated bluntly. "Now, call it."  
A coin flipped into the air. Eddy ignored it and just yelled out "TAILS"  
The coin came down heads. Eddy groaned.

Tomelty drew his sixth card. "Very well then. Duel."  
Tomelty: 4000

Eddy: 4000

Tomelty glanced at his hand and nodded. "I summon my Queen's Knight in attack mode, and activate the normal spell card Double Summon, allowing me an extra summons each turn, so I can summon King's Knight!"  
The two knights rose onto the field, one female and one male.

"However, because I summoned Kings Knight when Queens Knight was on the field, I can special summon Jack's Knight from my deck."  
The fearsome warrior rose from the ground, and saluted the King and Queen. Eddy gulped, while Tomelty smirked.

"I end my turn by placing two cards face down. Your move…Mister Howard."  
Eddy growled. "Alright. I summon Moja in attack mode!"

To many sighs in the female audience, a black ball of fur with a yellow face bounced onto the field.  
"However, I can sacrifice Moja to special Summon my King of the Beasts in attack mode!"  
The audience shrieked in horror as the cute ball of fur grew in size, grew fangs, got shaggier fur, and four legs made entirely out of bone shot out and hit the floor.

_King of the Beasts: 2500ATK. This card can be special summoned from your hand or graveyard by sacrificing one Moja on your side of the field. You can only control one King of the Beasts._

Eddy grinned. "I place one card face down, and attack your Jack's Knight with King of the Beasts!"  
_Jack's Knight: 1900ATK_

In the crowd, Dante facepalmed "Like that isn't a blatant trap" He muttered. He was right.

"I activate Draining Shield, negating your attack and gaining life points equal to your monster's attack strength!"  
Eddy gulped as Tomelty's lifepoints rose to 6500. "I play one card face down and end my turn."  
Tomelty drew, and grinned. "I sacrifice all of my knights to summon the most powerful card in this deck – the almighty Gilford the Lightning!"

_Gilford the Lightning: 2800ATK. __You can __Tribute__ 3 __monsters__ to __Tribute Summon__ this card. If you do, __destroy__ all __monsters__ your opponent __controls__._

Eddy gulped as his King of the Beasts was wiped from the field. "Uh…can we talk about this?"  
Tomelty ignored him. "Gilford, Direct Attack!"  
Eddy grinned. "Just kidding. I activate Blast held by a Tribute!"

Tomelty blanched. "WHAT?"  
Gilford exploded into nothing as Tomelty's life dropped down to 5500. "Hmph. I end my turn."

Eddy continued grinned, and drew. "I summon Kinka-Byo to the field! And he has a VERY special effect – I can special summon one LV1 beast from my grave! Welcome back, Moja!"  
Cue the 'awws'.

"And now, I sacrifice my Moja to special summon King of the Beasts from my grave!"  
Tomelty frowned. "Troublesome." He glanced at his one remaining facedown.

"And now I play Mystical Space Typhoon."  
Tomelty scowled as his Mirror Force was destroyed. "Why is it that that card NEVER GETS PLAYED?"  
Eddy shrugged. "Beats me. It just does." He grinned. "King of the Beasts, Kinka-Byo! Attack directly!"

Tomelty shuddered as the King stood on him at the same time Kinka-Byo clawed at his face.

Tomelty: 5500 – 2900: 2600LP

Dante grunted. "He's not bad." He muttered. Valary stared down at the field.

"He's pretty good!"

"Because Kinka-Byo is a spirit monster, he returns to my hand at the end of the turn. Your move, teach!"  
Tomelty drew…and groaned. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." He muttered, glancing over the now-3-card hand he held. He grinned. "I summon Marauding Captain, and use his ability to special summon Command Knight!"

Eddy whistled. "Not bad, teach. That's a complete attack lockdown."  
Tomelty smirked. "I play one card face down, and end my turn."

Eddy drew his new card. "Pity it's not good enough. I summon Rescue Cat!"  
The audience, once again, sighed.

"And sacrifice him to summon Des Koala and X-Saber Airbellum!"  
Dante raised an eyebrow. "That combo…"  
"I Synchro Summon Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

"Called it." Dante muttered, leaning back.  
"So now I discard my remaining three cards to send your entire field back to your hand!"

Tomelty gulped.

"Say what-"  
"BRIONAC! KING OF THE BEASTS! DIRECT ATTACK!"  
Tomelty groaned as his lifepoints depleted. "Congratulations. You're in." He deactivated his duel disk and walked away seething. Eddy shrugged.

"Yeesh, talk about a cold shoulder…" Dante facepalmed at the god-awful pun.

The PA rang just as Eddy and Liz got to the stands, next to Dante and Val.

"Will Dante Morion please report to the duel field"  
Dante stood up, and walked past the rest without a word, where he confronted a 16-year old with blond hair in a blue shirt. Dante raised an eyebrow. The boy sighed.

"I'm Felix Leclair, second year Obelisk Blue. They ran out of proctors."

Dante nodded. "I see." He drew his five cards. "Shall we?"  
Felix broke into a grin. "Let's!"

"DUEL!"  
Felix called the coin right, and drew. "Alright! I summon Toon Gemini Elf in attack mode!"

Dante raised an eyebrow. "Toons? That's a…interesting Proctor Deck."

_Toon Gemini Elf ATK 1900 This card cannot __attack__ during the __turn__ that it is __Normal Summoned__, __Flip Summoned__, or __Special Summoned__. When "__Toon World__" on the __field__ is __destroyed__, this card is also __destroyed__. If "__Toon World__" is on your side of the __field__ and your opponent does not __control__ a __Toon Monster__, this card can __attack__ your opponent's __Life Points__directly__. When this card inflicts __Battle Damage__ to your opponent's __Life Points__, your opponent __discards__ 1 card __randomly__ from his/her __hand__._

Val facepalmed when she saw the monster's effect. "That's a bad card to use against him…" She muttered. Liz looked at her  
"Why?"  
"You'll see."  
Felix inserted a spell into his disk. "I play Hand Destruction! Now we both discard two cards and then draw…two…why are you laughing?"

Dante shook his head. "I discard…Sillva…warlord of Dark World…and…Broww…Huntsman of Dark world…"  
Suddenly, Sillva appeared on his side of the field.

_Sillva, Warlord of Dark World 2300ATK If this card is __discarded__ from the __hand__ to the __Graveyard__ by a __card effect__, __Special Summon__ it. If this card is __discarded__ from the __hand__ to the __Graveyard__ by your opponent's __card effect__, your opponent __selects__ 2 cards in their __hand__ and returns them to the bottom of their __Deck__ in any order._

Felix gulped, and put two cards from his hand on the bottom of his deck. He then drew two, and watched as Dante drew…four?  
"It's Broww's ability. If this card is discarded from the hand to the Graveyard by a card effect, draw 1 card from your Deck. If this card is discarded from the hand to the Graveyard by your opponent's card effect, draw 1 more card from your Deck." He informed him, smirking. Felix gulped again. Dante now had SEVEN cards in hand…He only had two.

"Not good…I play one card face down and end my turn." Felix finished. Dante grinned.

Liz raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed. He's got hand AND field advantage before his turn has even started."  
Val grinned. "Just watch…"

Dante drew. "I play two cards face down. Your turn"

Eddy growled. "He's an amateur."  
Val shook her head. "I'm telling you, watch…"

Felix muttered to himself, and drew. He brightened considerably. "I activate the spell card Toon Table of Contents!"  
Dante activated his facedown spell. "Dark Deal. By paying 1000 of my life points, the effect of your card becomes your opponent must discard one random card from his/her hand."

Dante: 4000-1000 = 3000lp left  
Liz actually smiled. "Impressive. Even if they don't try to use hand control, he's got ways to make them make _him_ discard…not bad at all."  
Val smiled.

Felix glanced at the five cards Dante held. "…this is gonna suck…"  
The Toon world spell turned into a pair of figures who threw a knife at Dante's hand, impaling the center card. Dante raised an eyebrow. "I discard by Gren, tactician of Dark World. When he's sent to the graveyard by your card effect, I can destroy one spell or trap on your side of the field. Say goodbye to your facedown…"  
The facedown was Magic Cylinder. Dante raised an eyebrow. "Not bad."  
Felix growled. "I summon Toon Masked Sorcerer in defense mode, and switch Toon Gemini Elf to defense mode. I end my turn."  
Dante drew a card. "Alright, I play Stop Defense."  
Felix blanched. "WHAT!"  
His two monsters switched to attack mode. And he didn't have any facedowns to protect him…

"I summon Zure, knight of Dark World."

_Zure: ATK 1800_

"Zure shall attack your Masked Sorcerer!"  
Toon Masked Sorcerer: ATK900

Felix: 4000-900 = 3100lp

"And Silva shall attack your Gemini Elf!"  
_Gemini Elf: 1900ATK_

_Silva: 2300_

Felix: 3100 – 400 = 2700lp

Felix shook his head. "Anything else?"

"I play one card facedown, and end my turn."  
Felix drew. "I activate Toon World!"  
The castle popped into existence. "And with it…I summon Toon Goblin Attack Force but sacrifice it for Toon Dark Magician Girl!"

_TDMG: ATK 2000 __This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned while "Toon World" is on your side of the field. You can Special Summon this monster from your hand, but Tributes are required for monsters Level 5 or more. When "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. If a face-up Toon Monster is on your opponent's side of the field, you must select the Toon Monster as an attack target. Increase the ATK of this card by 300 points for each "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in either player's Graveyard._

Dante smirked. "You done?"  
"I play two cards face down and attack you directly-"  
"I activate Magic Cylinder."  
Felix flinched as his life dropped to 700. "Alright…your turn."  
Dante drew. "I play two copies of Dark World Lightning! By discarding one card, I can destroy one face down card on your side of the field!"  
Both of Felix's facedowns were destroyed by purple-colored lightning bolts. Dante grinned. "The cards I discarded were two copies of Beige, Vanguard of Dark World!"

_Beigge: ATK 1600 If this card is discarded from the hand to the Graveyard by a card effect, Special Summon this card to your side of the field._

"…this is going to SUCK, isn't it?" Felix said bluntly. Dante smirked.  
"Oh, yeah. Silva, destroy Toon Dark Magician Girl!"  
Felix: 700 – 300 = 400

"Zure, finish him with a direct attack!"

Felix slumped to his knees as his life points dropped down to zero.

"Heh…welcome to the DA kid." Felix grinned. Dante nodded, and walked off. "Geez, mister cheerful aren't ya." Felix muttered, dusting himself off.

Dante ignored him as he made his way to the stands, where he was swiftly glomped by Val.

"I knew you could do it, Dan! I knew it!" She chirped, hugging him. Dante put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Thanks."  
Liz nodded thoughtfully. "You're not bad…better than my brother, at any rate."  
Eddy looked up quickly. "HEY! I didn't lose ANY lifepoints. He did!"  
"Yes, but he had complete control of the field and all the life points he lost were self-inflicted to ensure he did." Liz pointed out. "You, once again, relied on pure dumb luck and that same annoying combo with Kinka-Byo. By all rights, you should have lost."  
The well-built teenager growled and crossed his arms. "We'll see whose better when we get to the academy…"

Dante rolled his eyes at the same time as Liz, just as the PA announced the next duel.

"Will Valary Cain please report to the duel field…?"

Valary bounced down the stairs. "Wish me luck, Dan!"  
Dante smirked and shook his head. "Good luck." He muttered. Eddy glanced at him.  
"Is there something going on between you and her…?"  
Dante glared at him. "She's practically my little sister. That's just WRONG."  
"So, she's free?"  
Eddy was lifted into the air and found himself staring into a pair of very angry storm-grey eyes.  
"Don't even THINK about it" Dante hissed. Eddy gulped and nodded;  
"Understood, sir." Dante set Eddy down. Liz laughed softly.

"Let's see how Valary's doing, alright?"  
The group turned to the duel field, where the short girl was facing Professor Tomelty.

"That guy was a piece of cake!" Eddy declared. Liz groaned.  
"Just…stop…talking…" She muttered. Dante nodded in agreement. "Do you think she can handle him?" Liz asked Dante, who smirked.

"Of course she can. I'd say that the Professor is in for a big surprise…."

A/N: And that's the end of the first chapter. Chapter two featuring Valary's own duel against a rather annoyed Tomelty, and the group heading off to Duel Academy, where Eddy challenges Dante to a duel. See you next time!

…also, if anyone wants to beta for this story, I'd be most grateful. Same goes for if you want to pass on an OC. Just…try to keep the user-generated cards to a minimum, alright? If you have to include them, make sure they're actually balanced. Cheers.


End file.
